1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the general field of securing contacts in a contact housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An electric connector comprises a multi-part contact housing with a multiplicity of differently sized contacts in appropriately matching contact-receiving chambers. A contact-securing plate is arranged in the contact housing such that it can be displaced from a first position into a second position. If the contacts have not been inserted completely and correctly into the receiving chambers, it is not possible for the contact-securing plate to be displaced from the first position into the second position. It is only possible for the cover to be fitted onto the contact housing if the contact-securing plate is located in the second position. The mating housing can be plugged on irrespective of the position of the contact-securing plate. An apparatus of this generic type of the invention is known from EP 655 799 A1 (incorporated herein by reference).